defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Saxzan
"I have never been worried about my appearance, but when you get to two hundred, look as good, You will not." ::Jedi Master Saxzan on his 200th Birthday. A Long Life Many years before any of the future Council of The Obroa-Skai Academy were born, the long lived Falleen by the name of Saxzan was joining the Order. When Saxzan joined the Jedi, it was still very early days in the building of the Order after the events that had shook the galaxy with the Jedi Civil War . Still one of the newer species in the Republic the Falleen were keen to play there role, seeing it as a great honour for any Falleen to be accepted in to the Order. Saxzan was taken at an early age much to the pride of his parents, who were greatly compensated by officials on their home world for giving up their son for such a prestigious role. His ability with the force was good enough to be seen by many as a future powerful Jedi, but it was not those abilities or the ones with his saber that got him noticed. It was his ability of foresight. Saxzan was able to see the future to a degree, while all Jedi had the ability to see things happen, to feel the disturbances just before then happened. Saxzans ability was much more ahead, able to see things well before they happened. It was that foresight which had many of the Council interested in seeing the young Falleen well trained, it was an ability they hoped he would be able to help other Jedi under stand and pass on in the years ahead, and with his species known to live around 250 years they believed it would be a great investment. Saxzan spent many hours scouring The Library archives for information on this talent, there was very little, but with the assurances of the Order, he would spend much time trying to channel this ability and perfect it. The Council assigned the Kel Dor Holln Tok to train him. Foresight Holln Tok was known as an intense Master, always pushing the young Jedi. He was no different with Saxzan, often asking his apprentice what might be ahead on their assignment, sending him for meditation and to come to him once he knew what lay ahead. Saxzan could not identify every detail or list the progression of events down to the minute, his skill allowed him to identify a key moment in the coming future. He was able to instruct his Master out on assignment what to look for from his visions of the future. The visions never showed an outcome, or told him what was to be done, he knew the moments shown were key, a junction in the assignment where choosing the right path was needed. Over the years together Holln relied on the foresight given to him, and they pair would discuss the best action to take from those visions. Eventually Holln brought his apprentice to his home world and introduced him to the Baran Do a force sensitive aspect of his people who were able to for see the future. It was this connection that the Council had seen which would offer Saxzan great help when assigning him a Master, Holln Tok had studied the Baran Do and brought his apprentice to study with them. The Baran Do had dropped in popularity over the years, where once they sent their children to study under them, now they sent them to the Jedi. Saxzan was seen as an outside, and took awhile for the Sages to open up. Holln had worked hard to convince them to aide his apprentice in fine tuning his ability, and suggesting maybe they could learn from him too. The pair stayed Dorin for many months. Saxzan was left alone for the greater part to study, feeling less interference would be beneficial. The time under the sages would pay off, Saxzan was able to see further and clearer then before, although he was not able to see past the key moments, the junctions in the force. Knight :"The force allows me to see the future, it doesnt show me how to change it." ::Saxzan Holln Tok training had paid off, Saxzan passed his trials. It was not long after that the pair were called to the Council and asked to investigate some trouble on Hutta . Reports of a Republic Official taking bribes from a local gangster. Hutta had always been a planet where the Republic held little influence, but they still had representatives on planet none the less. Deep in meditation he was able to foresee a conflict arising, the vision of an official with a detonator flowed in his mind. Informing his old Master, the two were prepared for what lay ahead. The investigation was long and troublesome, they found their attempts to probe into various areas hindered by the locals resistance. Eventually both were able to make some headway into the assignment. With like all of his visions, Saxzan once again found himself living it, standing off against the official detonator in hand threatening the lives of his associates who had been caught up in this. Saxzan and Holln Tok confronted him, Holln approached slowly putting his saber away to offer some assurances to the Official, while Saxzan removed the trapped associates to safety one by one. Holln was close to the official, extending his hand for the detonator while assuring him no harm would come to him, and he would be taken to Coruscant to face justice, the officials hand shook and he said "I just cant let you do that" the danger sense in the Jedi flared up, and the official released his grip on the detonator. Holln stretched out with the force setting a barrier between himself, the official and the associates who were being freed in the background, using the ability to save the trapped Republic officials at the cost of his life. The loss of his Master was tough, and he blamed himself and his visions for putting them both in the situation. Deep in meditation one day, he remembered the words of his Maser :"The Force works in mysterious ways, sometimes it is something even the most experienced of Jedi can not explain, everything has its place in the universe, everything happens for a reason, that is why you only see the junctions in the force and not how to solve them," Master While still young in terms of his species Saxzan looked to train an apprentice of his own, a cocky young Bothan by the name of Gor'don Schum'ala. He found his apprentice arrogant in his abilities, while confidence was good. Gor'don crossed well over the line of confidence. From the start of their relationship, Saxzan tried to teach Gor'don the ability of foresight, it was something the young Bothan was very interested in learning, but unable to pick it up. He would become frustrated and annoyed at his lack of progress, often heading off to spar against opponents to regain his focus. Saxzan senses the annoyance from him, the two would go on to discuss the situation. Saxzan blamed himself as a teacher for being unable to train him, and consulted the Council. They informed him that try as he might all Jedi are different, some have stronger skills then others, and to embrace what his apprentice was good with rather then dwell on the issues. The two worked together to Gor'dons strengths. Over the years, he would find his apprentice would often run head first into situations, more resolved to letting his saber do the talking, and on more then one occasion had the situations got out of hand due to the rashness of the young Bothan . As Gor'don Schum'ala completed his trials, his over confidence had dropped noticeably, but the trait was still there, knowing he had done all that he could with his apprentice, he wished him luck when he took a young apprentice of his own, a human named Cevit Eage. Teacher Cevit Eage had known much about Saxzan from his training with Gor'don Schum'ala. He had been greatly interested in the ability of his former Masters teacher. After the death of Gor'don, the Falleen had not seen or heard from him in many years, he had forgotten all about the young human until Cevit had approached him in the Temple about bringing his skills to the newly formed Academy Saxzan saw this as a great chance to help pass on his abilities. The Council was supportive of his decision to take up a position on Obroa-Skai . He brought along his Apprentice Sara Eveningstar. The Academy set up was much to his liking, and found he was able to help many Jedi discover and enhance their ability to see into the future. Sara had shown particularly strong skill in the area, much to his pleasure. The War :"Even with my ability, i did not see it coming." Saxzan had been disturbed by the return of the Sith. It was not the Sith, but his inability to foresee this event. In the months prior to the outbreak, Saxzan had notices his ability to be blocked. Like he was unable to see the future because something did not want him to. Saxzan had not been concerned with this, he had put it down to overuse of the ability, and had kept away from doing it. Later he came to realise that it was the force blocking his visions, the dark and powerful Sith some how able to disrupt his visions of the future. Serving with his apprentice at his side, Saxzan ability to foresee things was used to great effect on the battlefield, able to tell in advance of key enemy movements, they were able to react accordingly. The Republic requested his services on the front lines in bid to help boost morale and gain more ground against the Sith, Saxzan and Sara Eveningstar made for the sectors that had the worst fighting. It was on Utapau that once again Saxzan had his ability blocked, and knew there was something terrible about to come, he informed the Republic High Command, and they told him to sit tight while forces were scrambled to meet the on coming Sith. By the time they had arrived it was too late, the Republic forces had been obliterated, suffering high casualties from an orbital bombardment, one of whom included Sara Eveningstar as it begun. The Republic forces were able to find holofootage of the last moments of Saxzan, he appeared wounded as he informed them of the situation, only to be cut off as Sith commandos stormed in behind him on the footage before it cut out. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic